


Of Creatures and Their Mating Habits

by kurofu



Series: Writing Exercises [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again it's up to you, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, An insane amount of filthy sex, Dark!Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Handsome Voldemort? Gratuitously hot Voldemort? Snake-y Voldemort?, Implied Creature!Harry, Implied Goblin ex Machina, Inner-Slytherin!Harry, It's pretty filthy wow, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP | Plot What Plot, Promiscuous!Harry, Sex, Weasley Bashing, Whatever the age is Harry?, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/pseuds/kurofu
Summary: Writing Exercise 5: Tropes/Kinks you don't likeAfter a full night of stress-inducing, mornonic, incapable Death Eaters, Voldemort returns to his rooms. Only to find averynice surprise waiting for him.





	Of Creatures and Their Mating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of Goblin ex Machina's or bashing or creature inheritance (or Daddy-kink really :thinking:).  
> I tried to do the best I could on these tropes, but I know I barely did them any justice.  
> Apologies if you like these tropes and find offense in my writing.
> 
> Also, this was the filthiest thing I've ever written, and I wanted to make it teen so that I could keep my AO3 record clean :weary:. Guess not.

Lord Voldemort walked into his study, heading straight to his bottle of 30-year aged whiskey of fiery-rye and winter-stalk wheat. He conjured ice into his tumbler, listening to the satisfying clink when the amber liquid swirled the solid water, brushing against the glass. It soothed him, placated his annoyance from the failure of his… _Death Eaters_. 

He downed the whiskey in one gulp, slamming the glass onto the table. 

Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, he reached for the bottle to pour himself another two fingers. The moment a drop of his whiskey touched the top of the ice, he froze. He straightened his hunched back, his senses more alert. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder.

A sultry figure in tight black leaned against his doorway, their lips pursed and artificially red. When they saw him noticing, they smirked, stretching languidly. Lord Voldemort’s eyes flickered down to the sliver of tan skin that peeked through the raised shirt gap. Normally, Lord Voldemort would detest muggle clothing, but the sight in front of him had him salivating. 

Black leather jacket atop a short black button down highlighted with thin stitches of silver and green, not unlike snakes, especially when they seemed to writhe and slither with each small movement; tight muggle black jeans that hugged the god-sculpted legs, enhancing the curvature of their muscles; and muggle black combat boots to finish the ensemble. 

Lord Voldemort prowled towards the figure, eyes enraptured by the brilliant _Avada Kedavra_ green shade in front of him. He stopped a scant few inches between them, gaze devouring the delicious dessert tempting him. He sucked in a sharp breath when thin fingers placed themselves on his robe-clad chest, walking up towards the high collar on his throat, the body closing the gap between them, leaving nothing but cloth as their only barrier. 

Painted red lips smirked at his reaction, and he tracked the pink tongue that ran along a plump bottom lip. “Hello there,” Lord Voldemort growled into their ear, his hand snatching onto their hips, dragging them even closer. 

“Hello.” Their hot breath fanning onto the corner of his lips. A breathy moan was released when Lord Voldemort rolled their hips together, their growing arousals grinding into each other.

“Who’re you?” Lord Voldemort lowered his lips to the proffered neck. He nipped at the skin there, sucking pale bruises into existence. “I’ve never seen you before…”

“You’ve never?”

“No.”

~~~~~

Harry moaned when Voldemort settled him on his back, pushing him onto the mattress below. Voldemort crawled over him, his broad frame covering Harry fully. A hand wandered, ghosting over his inner thighs, his stomach, his chest.

They shared a messy kiss, sloppy in ways that could only be described as filthy, and when Voldemort pulled back, a thick line of saliva connected their lips. 

“Are you legal?” Voldemort’s scarlet eyes were half-lidded as they appraised Harry.

“Mmm… _nearly_.” And Harry dragged him back into a filthy, tongue-wrestling kiss.

~~~~~

“Oh! Oh! Oh!”

“You like that?” Lord Voldemort growled, rolling his hips into the fiesty, yet pliant body beneath him. Their flesh opening so receptively to being speared by him. 

“Yes!” Their eyes rolled back, the sclera showing in their bliss. The boy’s mouth opened in a wide ‘O,’ filthy moans escaping them. “Do that again!”

“You sure like that, don’t you?” He said as he snapped his hips faster.

~~~~~

“I’m a virgin, you know?” Harry whispered into Voldemort’s ear. He smirked at the near animalistic growl Voldemort let out. 

His hands grazed over Voldemort’s back, his nails digging into the skin when Voldemort struck something deep, sparking pleasure into his veins and stars in his sight.

Who knew sleeping with the enemy would be this intense and mind-blowing? Maybe this was the reason why that old bag fucked Grindelwald, Harry would too if it meant that he could always feel like this. That Weasel-bitch would never be able to amount to this. 

~~~~~

“Hey, can I top? I wanna top, missionary’s too boring.”

Lord Voldemort snarled. A person would _dare_ to even _think_ about dominating Lord Voldemort? He flipped the boy onto their stomach, crushing their head into the sheets, his strong hands clutching the black curls like a vice. His teeth bit into the nape of their neck, drawing blood.

He plowed into the boy beneath him, their inner walls pulsating as they came for the fifth time that night. 

~~~~~

Harry flipped them over, Voldemort on his back and Harry on top. He smirked at the dumbfounded look on Voldemort’s face. With his knees, he pinned Voldemort’s wandering hands onto the bed. 

Now, it was _his_ turn.

Before Voldemort could react, Harry rolled his hips backward, taking in more of Voldemort into him. In this position, he could feel _everything_ , and moments later, he clenched down hard as his orgasm was pulled out of him.

He dragged one of his hand into the mess he made on Voldemort’s abs, collecting the viscous fluid, before opening his mouth. His seed trickled down his fingers, winding like raindrops. With his tongue, he sensually licked them clean before dropping his hand back down to gather more. 

Not once had he broke eye contact with Voldemort.

~~~~~

“I have yet to pull out even once,” Lord Voldemort noted, pressing the boy down onto him. The new position was a surprise, Lord Voldemort had been angered at the thought of being below someone, but he had been transfixed when the boy had licked their own seed. Such a carnal, filthy act made Lord Voldemort devourers. 

He had pumped into the boy no less than eight loads, yet none of it had leaked out. “Such a _whore_ , aren’t you? Such a _slut_? You’re holding so much of my seed inside of you, so much.”

The boy moaned, their hands pressing down onto their slightly extended stomach as they bounced atop him. “No,” they breathed out amongst pants, “I’m not a whore or a slut. Just here to take your seed.”

“My seed?” Lord Voldemort was amused. He could feel the boy shudder above him when he spilled into them again. “Have some more, then.”

“Yes! Fill me up more, Daddy, more!”

~~~~~

The insides of his walls milked Voldemort for all that he was worth. Harry moaned at the feel of even _more_ seed filling him. Really, choosing Voldemort was the perfect choice. Even with their so many rounds in this single night alone, Voldemort wasn’t even tired.

Voldemort was a _beast_. And Harry loved every single moment of it. 

A sharp nail trailed his inner thigh, leaving pink lines in their wake. Harry let out a shuddering breath. Yes. Voldemort was the best choice.

He could match Harry in stamina, his libido was _insane_ , especially for a human. Harry himself was beginning to tire, but it seemed that Voldemort still had much more to go.

Harry licked his lips. Maybe three more rounds. No, how about five more just for good measure? Yes, that sounded perfect.

With renewed energy, Harry slammed himself down, setting a brutal pace.

~~~~~

Lord Voldemort gritted his teeth. He had forced the boy onto their side, their leg over his shoulder as he fucked into them. The boy’s whole made filthy, wet sounds as it sucked him in, unwilling to let him leave whenever he pulled back, the hole clenching around him like a vice grip. 

How much more could this boy--no, _demon,_ this _temptress_ \--take before they began to tire? 

Lord Voldemort would never admit it, but despite the number of stamina rituals he had done in his past fifty years, he was beginning to feel a strain in his energy. 

In revenge for what the boy was doing to him, Lord Voldemort grasped and jerked them roughly to orgasm. If this boy was going to pull out as much as was physically possible out of Lord Voldemort, he was going to do the same to the boy too.

Double-fold.

~~~~~

“Ah!” Harry was letting out so many indecent moans, the sounds echoing in the vast room. Voldemort had pulled his fist away from his mouth when he had tried to muffle his sounds. Damn this pervert.

He could barely hear anything beyond his own harsh breaths or the loud slapping sounds of sweaty skin on skin or the insane wet sounds coming from his hole. 

Voldemort was biting more and more onto Harry’s skin, remarking, re-bruising already dark spots. His neck was going to be such a mess tomorrow, it will be as if a rabid beast had mauled him. Harry let out a laugh at that, or as much as he could when Voldemort was practically fucking the life out of him. 

~~~~~

“Come on, you old man, is that all you’ve got?” I’ve fucked other boys harder than you have towards me.” The boy taunted, their Avada green eyes slyly looking at him over their shoulder. “I’ve fucked them so hard that they could barely think a coherent thing for the next two days. Not able to walk straight for a week.”

Their laughter both grated and caressed him as it mocked Lord Voldemort. Oh, to leave this boy a babbling mess would be such a victory.

The bed shook with the force of his thrusts, threatening to collapse. The wall behind the headboard would surely be dented in more than a few places tomorrow. But that was a thought for another day.

~~~~~

Harry stretched as he finally got off Voldemort. His whole body was both tired and shaking, but he didn’t let that show. No, he made a show of it instead.

He had his back towards Voldemort who he had left lying on the bed, he could still feel Voldemort’s scorching gaze on him. Harry bent over to pick his underwear off the ground, and he could feel some of Voldemort’s seed leaking out of him. Absentmindedly, he scooped up the trail and stuffed it back into his hole, and smirked at the aroused growl Voldemort made.

Wandlessly and wordlessly, Voldemort conjured something to block the whole loads of seed from escaping Harry’s abused hole. Harry let out a tiny squeak. He would be surprised that Voldemort could do something like this if Voldemort hadn’t just spent nearly eight hours intimately learning every part of Harry’s insides.

Harry rubbed his extended stomach like a carrying mother would, and groaned when he pressed down on it. Finally, Harry can start on his plan to get revenge on the old bag and his burnt chickens. He’ll be able to take back all that had been taken and withheld from him, the money-laundering slags they were. He can finally bring down the reign of light! He wouldn't need to pretend to be friends with the curly-haired know-it-all chit or that terribly ill-mannered, unhygienic red-haired Weasel. And it’s all thanks to Voldemort’s help.

When Harry made to leave, Voldemort spoke.

“Wait.”

Harry stood ramrod straight, his booted feet already facing the door. He peeked back at Voldemort’s form.

“Who are you?”

He smirked and turned fully towards Voldemort. Harry prowled towards the bedside, not unlike when Voldemort prowled towards him at the beginning of the night. He leaned down and gave Voldemort one last kiss, but before he left, he whispered into his ‘enemy’s’ ear.

“Harry Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come poke me and say Hi on [Tumblr](https://coffee-teacup.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
